


The Meeting of the Ages.

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Established Relationship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are happily together, a meeting with long forgotten forces will change their perception of the world and bring new possibilities to the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Meeting of the Ages Chapter I.  
It was a winter’s day in New York as Percy Jackson walked arm in arm with his boyfriend Nico down the streets, striding past newsvendors, pubs, boutiques and department stores on their way to their apartment. It was a bitter day, the wind whipped and howled pitilessly around the buildings, As a son of Poseidon, Percy could control water, hence the lack of rain that day. The freezing wind was more than enough torture. It whipped at the navy blue scarf around Percy’s neck, burrowed under the collar of Nico’s aviator jacket, and bombarded them with leaves. When they finally reached the shelter of their building, Percy gave a gasp of pleasure at the sudden flush of warmth, or could it be Nico’s lips against his neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot behind his ear. Percy blushed a shade of crimson.  
“I could warm my hands of that pretty blush right here” Nico jested.  
They tramped up the stairs to their penthouse apartment. It was decorated with a rather antiquated style. Navy blue walls with accent walls of a lighter brighter shade were lit by brass and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The kitchen was rustic porcelain red, like a scene from provincial Tuscany; the bedroom was clad in oak panelling with a grand four poster bed in the centre. In the lounge sat an open fire, a couch and to leather armchairs that faced each other across a mahogany coffee table.  
The boys slunk through the door throwing off coats and scarfs in their haste to reach the warmth of the fire. Their friend Leo, a fire demigod had enchanted the fire to light at their will. They leapt into their armchairs by the fire and slumped down, Percy throwing a blue blanket over his feet.  
“So how about a cuddle?” Percy inquired, focusing his adorable sea green puppy eyes on Nico.  
Nico couldn’t resist. He slunk over to Percy and settled onto the older boy’s lap, curling into the boys embrace.  
“My little kitten” Percy murmured as Nico fell asleep in his arms.  
“Mmm” was Nico’s only reply.

It was a few hours later when Percy awoke, a crick in his neck and a bundle of sleeping demigod on his lap. Percy gently squeezed out from under Nico and slipped through to the kitchen and began to rustle up dinner for the boys.  
It was a little while later Nico awoke, to the smell of cooking drifting from the Kitchen. He stood and padded into the kitchen, his socked feet soundless on the wooden floors, he stood in the doorway and watched in adoration as Percy, quietly ran about the kitchen setting up the room for a romantic meal. Candles were lit, a table cloth was laid, forks and knives were set, albeit the wrong way round, and the melodic tunes of Frank Sinatra drifted quietly from the wireless set in the corner. It took Percy almost five minutes to notice his boyfriend watching from the door.  
“You ruined my surprise” Percy huffed, an animated scowl on his face as he fought to hide a smirk.  
“Oh but I don’t think it’s ruined, anything with you involved could never be ruined, anyway, I’m sorry” said Nico, laying on the Italian accent, especially thick in order to play the effect it had upon Percy.  
Percy’s scowl quickly turned to a blushing grin as the Italian accent aroused him utterly.  
Within a short time dinner was served and Nico and Percy sat down to a fine dinner, mostly consisting of staring at each other while pretending not to stare. Percy washed the dishes as Nico wandered back to the lounge to rest. When he was done, Percy walked through to find the younger boy sleeping on Percy’s armchair. Percy murmured to himself at the cuteness of his boyfriend, then scooped the boy into his arms and carried him bridal style to their bed, laying him on the sheets as he changed into his pyjama bottoms before doing the same for the sleeping Nico. Nico refused to wear anything but Percy’s Night clothes at bedtime, ever since he first moved in, he said they were softer than anything else but Percy had noticed the way Nico sniffed them like a comfort blanket before going to sleep.  
Percy then slipped into the bed himself. Within minutes Nico had curled into him and lay sprawled across the older boy’s broad chest.  
When Percy awoke that morning it was to the most intense feeling he had ever felt in his sleep stricken state. Nico’s hot, wet, tight mouth engulfed his morning wood, sucking gently on his member, bobbing his head under the sheets and swirling his tongue around the engorged head. Percy groaned as his hand slid down to wrap itself in Nico’s hair, guiding the boy deeper onto his dick. Percy, still slightly shocked from the awakening, began to thrust into Nico’s mouth, roughly slamming his cock, deep into the boy’s throat. Nico gagged a little but enjoyed the rough slamming of his throat by Percy, the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth, and the feeling of control he felt as the older boy lost control, moaning loudly and thrusting harder into Nico’s mouth, pressing the boys nose into his pubes as he thrust upwards. With a bitten off cry Percy came, flooding Nico’s mouth and throat in his cum. As Nico emerged from under the sheets Percy looked upon, the cum strewn, face of his boyfriend. The boy was grinning as he licked cum from his bruised lips like a cat with cream. Percy groaned at the arousing sight and pulled Nico into a deep passionate kiss, tasting himself in the smaller boy’s tight mouth. The boy writhed on Percy’s lap rubbing his hard erection against the older boy’s thigh.  
“Is there anything I can do for you?” percy asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Nico. Percy watched as the younger boy’s hazel eyes alit with the possibilities before a mischievous grin split his face.  
“I want you inside of me”  
“But I was Just inside you?” Percy exclaimed, feigning ignorance.  
Percy’s dick hardened at the thought.  
“Should I prepare you?” Percy inquired cheekily.  
“Watch me” was all Nico said, his breath turned heavy, his voice rough from the pounding his throat had taken.  
Nico raised himself to his knees, just above Percy’s groin and sucked his fingers lewdly. He then reached behind himself and thrust one, then two fingers into his greedy tight hole. The pink flesh pulsed and throbbed around Nico’s fingers as Percy stared on, tortured. His cock hardening as he stroked it, watching his boyfriend penetrate himself. With a cry Nico said, “I’m ready” his eyes darkened with lust, his voice still hoarse. Percy positioned himself below Nico’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Percy’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tinny frame. Nico hung limply too his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy.


	2. the great meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting occurs.

When the boys awoke from their orgasm induced slumber, Percy leapt from the bed before Nico could stop him and strode into their kitchen, flicking the kettle on and throwing cereal into a bowl.  
Nico, looking though rally fucked stumbled into he room bleary eyed, making grabbing motions at Percy as he stumbled into the older boys embrace, slipping under his guard to steal the older boy’s cereal. Percy growled when he realised Nico’s stunt before muttering to himself and grabbing another bowl for himself with a grimace. They sat down at the table and knocked down the food before waltzing through to the Bedroom to change. Literally waltzing as classical FM played a waltz from the wireless.  
“What’s the Plan for today?” Percy asked.  
“It’s that meeting at Olympus today, remember, with those funny new demigods Leo bumped into last week.”  
“Oh I remember”  
“So get dressed for god sake or I’ll drag you out naked”  
“Oh really” Percy exclaimed, his eyebrows rose in mock horror.  
“No”, Nico cried possessively “your mine alone to stare at” as he sucked a love bite into Percy’s collar.  
Ten minutes later they strode from the house, Percy in a suave, figure hugging suit, a trench coat thrown over to ward of the weather, Nico in his customary bomber jacket, this time with a black shirt underneath. The walked straight towards the Empire state building, and gates to Olympus, they were almost their when Percy bumped straight into someone, bouncing of a hard chest and almost falling into a puddle before being caught in a pair of slender arms. “Oh” Percy cried in shock “Sorry”,  
Nico Growled.  
The arms holding Percy up retreated.  
“Ye dinn’ae ken the way to yon Empire states Building d’ye” the boy asked.  
Before them stood the very image of the young highland gentleman, a tweed cap adorned a head of brown hair with sparkling blue eyes and a nervous smile. The handsome youth wore a fine tweed Crombie coat, faintly chequered grey trousers and a waistcoat with pocket watch. He stood a few inches shorter than Percy, taller than Nico. He was slender, with just the slightest hint of wiry muscle beneath his fine clothes.  
“Yes we’re just on our way”  
Percy and Nico led the bemused tourist to the enormous building, and little did the boy know it, seat of the gods. As they entered the building the boy smiled at them, said his thanks and strode into the lift, Percy and Nico leapt in after him and watched in shock as the boy took out a scroll, read the floor number and pressed the button for Olympus.  
“I’m Charlie by the way, Charlie son of the gods of the Celts”  
“I’s Percy, this is Nico, my boyfriend.”  
“Wait, the Celtic god’s? who are they?”  
“Oh, I don’t suppose they have much sway o’wer here. There the gods of the old peoples, the Picts, Gaels, Britons and Gauls. At least before the Christians came. They still hold power from Arthur’s seat in Edinburgh and rule over the British Isles.”  
Charlie shook their hands and smiled, his eyes appraising the two boys.  
“How can you be a son of ALL the Celtic gods?” Nico asked his hostility over and his curiosity piqued.  
“Well, let us just say the Celtic gods are a bit of an adventurous lot, and leave it at that.”  
“So do you have any powers?” Percy inquired.  
“Aye, pretty much the lot”  
“What?”  
“Well, Water, Fire, earth, wind, the Dead, Oh and Immortality, that’s a real bonus, and shapeshifting, now that’s a real lark.”  
“What?” the boy’s exclaimed once more in shock.  
“What do you not have immortality?”  
“No”  
“Oh, well it’s not that good” Charlie said, his smile dropping as he looked down self depreciatingly.  
“How long have you Lived?” Percy and Nico asked in unison.  
“Oh, a few centuries now, I remember, the world Wars, obviously I mean I fought in them, the Napoleonic wars and those damn wars against the Yankees; no offence, again fought in them, treaty of union, the hundred year war, the Norman conquest, the Viking invasions, and the roman invasion… so quite a bit, enough time to see your friends, lovers sons and daughters die in their ranks of thousands.”  
“2000 years” Nico said with a whistle of appreciation.  
“Not quite, I was born in the Roman invasion, so about 1970ish years…” a tone of indignation in his voice.  
“Sorry, it’s just that’s mighty impressive, I'm the son of Poseidon and Nico is Hades son.”  
“I Ken”  
“Oh”  
The doors of the elevator opened and Percy led the visitor to the chamber of the Gods.  
The boy matched his pace and strode into the great hall, throwing a scrutinising glance at the gods.  
Charlie stepped forward before the assembled Gods and favoured demigods, Percy and Nico took their place.  
“I am Charles Edward Stewart, Often called ‘Bonnie Prince Charlie’ son of the God’s of the Celts, Defender of the isles of Britannia. Lord of Alpin, Strathaven, Argyll and Fife, father of Robert the Bruce, Laird of Campbell town, standard bearer at the battles of Mons Grapus, Largs, Hastings, Loudon Hill, Bannockburn, Agincourt, Crecy, Poitiers and Culloden, Rorkes Drift, Mons, Somme and D-day. Commander at the battle of Waterloo, Sieges of Jerusalem, Constantinople and Malta. The vanquisher of the Jomsvikings, defeater of the Danelaw. The man… boy whom has lived 1970ish years and who was very nearly crowned king of the United Kingdoms of Great Britain before that usurping Bastard William of Hannover massacred my beautiful force of brave highlanders at Culloden. I control all the elements, and I come here today with a message for the Audience of the Gods of the ‘Civilised’ world from your foes of old the gods of Celtic races.”  
“We accept your request for audience” thundered Zeus, leaning forward in his seat to inspect the powerful demigod before him.  
“Well M’lords I am ashamed to come before you with a plea for aid, the ancient titans who once ruled our lands have risen from the grave, We Celtic gods, lords of the wilderness, are much diminished in our ranks. We fear that we will once and for all be smitten from this earth if aid does not arrive soon. One of my own fathers had died, we have lost the beaches, London has fallen and the titan’s hordes march on Edinburgh. As you know, my fathers would never call your aid, unless the circumstances were fatal.”  
“Yes, rather I think” Hades murmured.  
“so what do you require?” Poseidon asked.  
“We will need the assistance of Ares, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis, and an Army of Demigods, if you can spare a few?”  
“Count me in” Percy cried out, his eyes alight with enthusiasm as he leapt to his feet.  
“Me too” Nico said, standing up next to Percy, a look of resignation his face.  
“I’ll go… We’ll go” Poseidon and Hades cried in unison.  
“Us too… us too…” cried the other gods and a herd of demigods.  
“Let us have a vote on this intervention” Zeus thundered, looking critically upon his brothers.  
“I vote yay” Poseidon cried.  
“I too vote Yay” hades yelled.  
“Me three” cried Ares, punching the air with a fist.  
“Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay” cried the other Gods.  
“Nay” cried Hera; the other gods shot her accusing glares.  
“Vindictive bitch” Charlie cursed.  
Zeus stared at his wife, pondering the issue afore him. “I vote… yay. That means the motion is passed”  
“Yes” cried Charlie, punching the air and rushing over to Hug Percy and rather irritated Nico.  
He stepped back and with a flick of his wrist sent fireworks soaring into the sky above Olympus. With another flick he made snow fall indoors, and then he leapt across the room, becoming a wolf, then an eagle then a lion as he shot around the room whooping, howling, screeching and roaring in victory. He turned back to a human and grinned at the two boys as with a blink of his eye, he ordered an honour guard of highlanders, rather skeletal highlanders to flank his exit. With a bow to the gods, Charlie danced off, a bemused Percy and sulky Nico in tow.


	3. the great trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team reach britain and gather a force to confront the enemy, however is it too late to save all.

The Gods and demigods chosen for the quest embarked onto the Argo III with great trepidation. They the gods and their children of Greece and Rome were the enemies by birth and blood of the Celtics peoples, yet now their greatest enemy of old, had called their aid against a greater foe.  
Hero and Huntress, Roman and Greek were equal in their discomfort at stepping into the lost lands, the unknown.   
Ares alone was unconcerned, standing on the foredeck crying repeatedly “WAR, WAR, WAR” until Poseidon proceeded to hit his nephew about the head until silence descended.   
The ship cast off and was soaring over the clouds above the Atlantic Ocean in moments. Below the sea tossed and crashed in mammoth waves, reflecting the apprehension of the god of the sea and his son. Nico was currently trapped in Percy's arms as the older boy stood by his father on the deck in silence traced turmoil.  
Charlie suddenly skipped from below decks carrying a bagpipe and fiddle.   
“Let live up the party a wee bit for;  
This is no way to go to war Say I!  
Winds, unthrottle the wolves of war!   
Heave a breath!  
And dare a death!  
Say I, I, I!”  
The young man tossed the fiddle to Artemis who stared at it in suspicion for a moment before beginning to play. Charlie lifted the pipes and with a great heaving breath, the braying notes of the Celtic war pipes escaped, a rhythm so lively and jaunty one could not help but tap a toe. Percy tugged Nico into the centre and together they began to dance the reel. Poseidon took Athena’s hand with a consolatory smile and led her to the dance. Soon the whole crew were jigging and hopping and tapping their toes to the hard deck. The huntresses, the Romans and the Greeks whirled and twisted, hopped and leapt about the deck under a cacophony of cheering, whoops and laughter.  
Charlie halted the pipes. The fiddle continued. The foot-tapping never ceased.  
“Sleep for a knave  
With his sins in the sod!  
And death for the brave,  
With his glory up to God!  
And joy for the girl,  
And ease for the churl!  
But the great game of war,  
War, war, war  
Oh the great game of war!  
Is the greatest joy,   
The thrill of the brave,  
And the Man and the Boy!  
The giver of rings,  
And the test ground of men,  
Tis a glorious thing,  
This thing we call War!”  
With that the red faced boy stopped panting like a dog.  
He then, breath abated returned to the fray of the bards silver-tongued word crafts.  
“The lover of child Nico Di Angelo  
Had one white hour of life brim full  
Now the old nurse, the rocking sea,  
Hath him to lull.  
The son of child Nico  
Will hath in his veins, to beat and run  
The glad indomitable sea,  
The strong white sun.”  
Charlie then, to the beating of feet and the cry of the fiddle, drew his two swords and laid them on the deck. With the delicate precision of a dancer he leapt about the swords, kilt flying, spinning and whirring in the sword dance of old, growing nearer and nearer the two blades without ever a touch.  
The music grew faster and faster, the dance followed suit until with a great thump, Charlie leapt into the air, grabbing his swords from the deck and pushing them into the scabbard as he passed over the heads of the onlookers towards the ships prow, to land neatly upon the edge most point of the deck.  
The audience howled and clapped their approval as the deck descended into uproarious applause.  
The people on deck then milled about, filling their plates and stomachs from the banquet that lay on tables across the deck, bowed under the weight of food.  
“Why the dance?” Ares grunted, approaching the Celtic demi-god/immortal.  
“Tradition” Charlie whispered, “A thing all too many have deserted”  
Ares looked on in confusion as the rather sad looking boy was ushered away by Percy and Nico, the older cooing over the Celt adorably.  
As the trio descended below deck the others quietly departed, Poseidon dragging Ares to the decks edge and giving him a good telling off for being insensitive.  
Below decks Percy and Nico dragged Charlie into the bunk room they shared. The older boy, (By a thousand or so years), could only stare in shock as Percy leant in and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. His shock was heightened when the usually disciplined Nico dove in to press a rather passionate kiss to Charlie’s lips, pushing his boyfriend out the way.  
Percy huffed in mock irritation before setting to work tugging impatiently at the Celt’s kilt, loosening belts and buckles before slipping it down and off to reveal the boys erection.  
“No boxers?” Percy seductively questioned.  
“Tradition” Charlie wheezed through Nico's passionate kiss.  
The boy held captive by the child of death atop him could only moan as a saliva slick hand gripped his flesh and tugged gently at the swollen member.  
Percy then stepped back and tugged off his jeans and shirt, sending socks flying at Nico’s head with a flick of his feet. Nico then divulged his shirt and rose to wiggle out of his skinny jeans, with Percy's help.  
Charlie and Percy held a silent conversation over Nico's head, ending when two pairs of hands grasped the smallest boy, tugging him into Percy's lap as Charlie removed his shirt and pushed forward to kiss the small boy, exploring and conquering his mouth with an inquisitive tongue.  
Hands slid down Nico's chest, tweaking his nipples and caressing his muscular torso before dropping to grope lightly at his arse. A hand gently stroked the boys cock as another circled his tight hole gently before slipping inside, gently stretching the small boy open. Nico writhed and moaned filthy exclamations of love and lust under the dual pleasure.   
After what seemed like hours to the pleasure racked boy, the hands disappeared and he moaned wantonly for the empty feeling to be abated.  
Firm hands lifted him up and deposited him so Percy's thick cock brushed his hole, the hands let go and he was plunged swiftly down the hard length, impaling himself until the older was fully sheathed inside. Then Charlie’s cock nudged against his stretched entrance, pulling back before gently, slowly pushing inside, past the tight ring until it fit snug inside the small boy, alongside that of Percy.  
After a few moments to adjust the two bigger boys began to thrust into the tight heat, the dual stretch made Nico reach orgasm in minutes, as his inner walls tightened and he sprayed cum across Charlie’s chest the older boys began to thrust mercilessly with animalistic abandon.  
All too soon Percy and Charlie came deep inside Nico, filling his taut tummy with cum, paining his insides white.  
The two older boys withdrew from their lover and wrapped their arms around Nico who had fallen asleep in post orgasmic bliss as soon as the thrusting ended.

 

When they awoke the next morning they tramped, painfully in Nico's case, upstairs to the deck to a scene of panic and confusion.  
Percy grasped Annabeth as she passed with her mother.  
“What’s wrong?” he cried.  
“WE forgot to steer the ship all yesterday and tonight! Gods only know where we are!” the daughter of Athena growled.  
“Tis nae bother” Charlie cried gleefully.  
“WHAT!” the crew of the Argo cried in unison, Percy and Nico turned to their companion in confusion.  
“Well, I am the son o’ the gods of Air, Sea, Earth and all in between, we can never be lost when I’m about. I was guiding the ship on the trade winds all the time. Tis easy after aw.” He muttered the last bit under his breath so only Nico and Percy could hear.  
“EASY!” the ever so oblivious Percy cried aloud.  
Nico slightly more subtle shot his boyfriend a dagger like glare.  
“Show us what you can do!” the assembled heroes and gods cried, fearful and confused in equal measure.  
“Wait, we are almost to land, I will show you there.” The ancient scot cried. “In the words of Pericles, a Greek of old ‘Wait for that wisest of all councillors, Time’”  
“So be it” Poseidon murmured amenably. The sea god ushered Charlie across the deck to a secluded spot.  
“What are your intentions with my Son and Nephew?” the old god asked, staring deeply into the Celt’s eyes.  
“Love, rather, I love them and would give them the world, and my life, I only cannot know if my sentiment is returned” the boy muttered quietly.  
The old god chuckled lightly. “There is no worry there then. Nico is very protective of my son and Percy is nothing if not loyal. If he didn’t love you they would not have made a move, my boy”  
“OH, Yaldy!” the boy cried, skipping across the deck to rain kisses upon Percy and Nico's brows.  
Within but a few hours the Argo II arrived over the British Isles, through thick clouds the occasional glimpse of isle or Sea loch could be spotted. Soon enough the ships descended below the clouds and landed with little disturbance in a deep, steep sided Glen.  
“Where are we?” Percy asked curiously, bounding about in excitement at exploring the foreign land.  
“Tis Glenfinnan, where I raised my standard in 1745 to fight the enemies of Scotland. This time it shall not be in vain!” Charlie cried fervently.  
“When shall we do battle?” Ares yelled.  
“Three days” Charlie replied quietly, his mind areal with plans.  
“But that’s ages” the immature god of war harrumphed.   
“Tis but a while for the immortals, anyway fate is inexorable!” Charlie cried before striding swiftly forwards.  
There he stood, facing the harsh howls of the westerly winds. 

“Rise! Rise! Lowland and Highland men,  
Bals Sire and beardless son, each come, and early:  
Rise! Rise! Mainland and Island men,  
Belt on your broadswords and fight for Prince Charlie!  
Doon from the mountain steep,  
Up from the valley deep  
Out from the clacan, the bothy, and shieling,  
Bugle and battle-drum  
Bid chief and vassal come,  
Loudly on bagpipes the pibroch are pealing.

Rise! Rise! Lowland and Highland men,  
Bals Sire and beardless son, each come, and early:  
Rise! Rise! Mainland and Island men,  
Belt on your broadswords and fight for Prince Charlie!

Men of the mountains descendants of hereos!  
Heirs of the fame and the hills of your fathers-  
Say, shall the Sassenach southerner not fear us,  
When fierce the war-peal each plaids clan gathers?  
Long on the trophied walls  
Of our ancestral halls  
Rust has been blunting the armour of Albin:  
Seize them, ye Mountain Macs,  
Buckler and battle-axe,  
Lads of Lochaber, Braemar and Breadalbine”  
The haunting notes of the ancient call to arms was carried by the spirits of the wind, howling and crying across the windswept moor, the heather strewn mountains and the bottomless glassy lochs.  
“Rise! Rise! Lowland and Highland men,  
Bals Sire and beardless son, each come, and early:  
Rise! Rise! Mainland and Island men,  
Belt on your broadswords and fight for Prince Charlie!

When hath the tartan plaid mantled a coward?  
When did the bonnet blue crest the disloyal?  
Up, then, and crowd to the standard of Stuart!  
Follow your hero, the rightful the royal.  
Come, Chief o'Clanronald,  
And gallant Mc'Donald,  
Lovat, Lochiel, with the Grant, and the Gordon,  
Rouse every kilted clan,  
Rouse every loyal man,  
Musket on shoulder, and tight the broadsword on!

Rise! Rise! Lowland and Highland men,  
Bals Sire and beardless son, each come, and early:  
Rise! Rise! Mainland and Island men,  
Belt on your broadswords and fight for Prince Charlie!”  
Charlie turned as he finished seeing the astonished faces of his Greek and Roman allies.  
Their astonishment only grew however as, from the earth around the mound where Charlie stood, Men escaped from their peat bog prisons and marched into ranks around him. From the surrounding glens and valleys, hordes of warriors uncountable in numbers marched towards the raised standard that had appeared in Charlie’s hand. The warriors were a strange mixture. Pony mounted tribesmen in their naked war glory were a shock to the huntresses, knights in their resplendent war glory charged from a nearby valley, clans men in a multitude of tartans emerged from the heather and heath in their clans, under waving banners and carrying muskets, broadswords and shields.  
From the great loch a fleet so large it blackened the horizon, of the islander’s longboats and Scotians raiding boats. A unit of the Royal marine commandoes of World war two scrambled from a landing craft. All these mighty warriors and thousands more streamed to form an army incomparable in scale before the Heroes, Gods and Charlie.  
“Are You Ready For War?” Charlie, yelled, his voice resounding about the vast glen.  
“Oorah, Oorah, Oorah”  
“Then we March!”  
With that the Lord of the isles, general of the scots, Hero of the Celts leapt upon a death black horse and rode to the head of his army, quickly followed by his allies to mounted upon horses brought to them by a band of mounted British Auxiliaries from the years of Roman occupation.

When they caught up with Charlie, at the head of his thousands strong force, Nico and Percy moved to ride abreast with him.  
“How come the dead warriors are not skeletons?” Nico asked, looking curiously at the host of warriors rose from death yet unworried by decomposition or the depredations of carrion or time.  
“The peat, it protects the body and flesh from decomposition” Charlie murmured.  
“Oh” Nico whispered curiously.  
“And in our world, Heroes go not to another life, or the underworld, instead, those who die a noble death or lived a noble life, go to a great feast hall, where forever more they will drink, feast, fight and shag, until the sky falls upon our heads and crushes the world from existence.” Charlie said mournfully.  
Percy closed with Charlie and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, Nico patted their troubled lover on the back, rubbing caressing circles into the older boy’s tight muscles.  
“I have lost oh so many friends, lovers, sons and daughters to death, yet always it escapes me.” Charlie whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

It was two days later that the army of the Son of the Celts and his allies arrived within site of the Celtic Capital. Smoke hung in a pall above the ruins of the besieged city. The castle stood above the smouldering ruins as huge monsters hurled boulders and giants tossed balls of fire at the crumbling walls.  
The men of Charlie’s force baulked in fear.  
“Come now men, tis no time for fear or regret!  
By the cross oor Andrew bore  
By the sword oor William wore  
By the crown our Robert swore  
Tae win oor Liberty  
Ca’ the falcon frae the glen,  
Ca’ the eagle frae the ben  
Ca’ the lion frae his den  
Tae win oor Liberty

By the man wha’s faith was old  
By the man they sold for gold  
By the man they’ll never hold  
Tae win oor Liberty  
Ca’ the thieves o’ Liddesdale  
Ca’ the spears o’ Annandale  
Ca’ the brave o’ Yarrowvale  
Tae win oor Liberty

By the arm that bends the bow  
By the arm that plies the blow  
By the arm that lays them low  
Tae win oor Liberty  
Ca’ the banners frae the West  
Ca’ the raven frae his nest  
Ca’ the clans that dance the best  
Tae win oor Liberty

By the field that once was green  
By the shield of silver sheen  
By the sword in battle keen  
Tae win oor Liberty  
Bless the man wha’s faith we hold  
Bless the man in chains they sold  
Bless the man in cloth o’ gold  
Wha’ won oor Liberty  
Bless the man in cloth o’ gold  
Wha’ won oor Liberty”  
The young man sang, inspiring his troops to don their armour unsheathe their weapons and form up to charge. From the land around, from the Pentland hills, and the vast forth valley, across the forth bridge from fife and up the road from the west, spearmen from the borders marched, wolves ran and eagles, ravens and falcons soared in clouds to blacken the skies. From within the castle a lion the statues of Scottish lions, sprung to life by the haunting magic in the song, roared at the enemy.

“Scots wha hae wae Wallace bled,  
Scots wham Bruce hae aftimes led,  
Welcome tae your gory bed,  
Or tae victory.

Now’s the day and now’s the hour,  
See the front o’ battle lour,  
See approach proud Edwards power,  
Chains and slavery.

Wha will be a traitor knave,  
Wha can fill a coward’s grave  
Wha sae base as be a slave,  
Let him turn and flee.

Wha for Scotland’s king and law,  
Freedoms sword will strongly draw,  
Freeman stand and freeman fa,  
Let him follow me.

By oppressions woes and pains,  
By your sons in servile chains,  
We will drain our dearest veins,  
But they shall be free.

Lay the proud usurpers low,  
Tyrants fall in every foe,  
Liberties in every blow,  
Let us do or dee.”  
As the haunting notes of the call to arms of Bruce at Bannockburn ceased. The men hefted weapons and howled their savage war cries. Trumpets sounded the charge, Bagpipes struck a tune and the wild Pictish warriors, mounted on their shaggy ponies and clad only in war paint cried their wild howls and wicked insults. Prince Charlie suddenly dug his heels into his mount and charged down the hill towards the amassed forces of the Monsters, Titans, Giants and Foemen of the Celtic race.  
His army and allies were hot on his heels, the knights lowered their lances and snapped visors shut, the Picts leapt and wove along the flanks as the clansmen, highlanders and lowlanders, mainland and islanders charged down the slope in the reckless, joyful abandon of the Celt on the war path. The huntresses stopped to fire volleys of arrows into the enemies waiting ranks, joined by Welsh archers who had escaped the fall of their lands. The Romans and Greeks and Gods charged down the slope, forming a wedge behind Charlie and his knights as they pounded towards the enemy.  
The enemies force was cleaved in two by the charge, the knights and horsemen broke the shield wall and clansmen rushed into the breach amid swinging broadswords. Musket balls and arrows soared overhead and eagles, ravens and falcons harried the enemy from above. Percy and Poseidon summoned a tidal wave from the forth estuary to drown the enemy on the beaches of Leith and Nico summoned cohorts of Roman legionaries whom died in battle back in the times of the Caesars to join the fray. Jason Grace summoned lightning to smite the foe and Charlie threw everything he could at the enemy, water, fire, earth and wind.  
It took hours of brutal combat, of stabbing, slashing, hacking and battering before the enemy lay dead and the Celtic prince and his allies held the field of battle play.  
Charlie, weakened by a thousand cuts staggered to the castled gates, clambering inside he was greeted by a huddle of injured Celtic demigods. They looked downcast despite the great resounding victory.  
“Was this not good enough?” Charlie hissed spitefully.  
“It was a great victory, lord… but just too late to save them… they faded just an hour ago………”  
Charlie then seemingly crumpled, falling to the rubble strewn floor clutching his head he curled into a hall and sobbed. Great heaving cried and mournful sobs escaped his quivering form. #  
Percy and Nico rushed over, cradling the boy in their arms.  
“Their Dead…. All dead! I failed!” Charlie whispered.   
“No, no, no. You didn’t. They couldn’t be saved, it’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself, we love you!” the two boys cried in unison.  
Charlie looked to them in shock.  
“This makes you the Celtic god now” Poseidon stated, standing with the rest of the Greeks and Romans at the castle gate.  
“Yes… It does” Charlie sighed.  
“Oh” his too lovers muttered.  
“Would you… If I asked nicely…. Become my internal lovers, my immortal comrades?”  
“What???” Percy cried, utterly confused.  
Nico looked on in shock.  
“Would you accept immortality and godhood?” Charlie almost whispered as if fearful of rejection.  
Percy looked at him incredulously.  
“If it means we will stay with you forever, then yes!” the boys cried.

**Author's Note:**

> further chapters will ensue.


End file.
